


Loki`s Guardian Angel

by bunnyandlynx98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Light Dom/sub, Love, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyandlynx98/pseuds/bunnyandlynx98
Summary: "Deep down I always knew we were meant for each other but I only realised it now. You were there for me no matter what, taught me all the necessary skills and loved me unconditionally. You are my guardian angel! I love you!"
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. My beloved prince

"Loki! Stop!"  
The little boy ran away while laughing. I've spent 5 minutes chasing this small devil now. We had some fun playing but it was time for bed.  
I vanished just to appear again in front of him. Loki bumped into my legs and I picked him up.  
"That's unfair!"  
"No Loki, because you are the one who tricked me first."  
I put him back down and jumped behind a pillar on the right. I got a hold of his arm before he could flee a second time. As I looked back his mirage dissolved into glowing sparkles.  
"You are getting better but still, I won."  
I grinned.  
"So now you have to follow my will and prepare for bed."  
"But I'm not tired at all!"  
He rubbed his eyes as he gainsaid his fatigue and a soft yawn left his mouth. I bent down to meet him at eye level.  
"Listen Loki, if you are ready in ten minutes I will tell you a story. Alright?"  
He nodded happily and couldn't wait to get into his bed chamber.  
"Excellent! Hurry up then!"  
As soon as I set the little boy free he dashed away. I shook my head and smiled.  
"Now if you would fulfil this wonder with Thor you'll have my thanks."  
I faced all-father Odin, king of Asgard.  
"My Lord you know that I'm capable of doing so."  
I bowed before him but he immediately grabbed my shoulder and pushed me carefully back up.  
"Of course I do and you know that you are like my own flesh and blood Lysandra"  
"My Lord-"  
"You are Thor and Loki's big sister and Frigga views you as her daughter too therefore you don't have to act like you're not part of the family."  
He caressed my cheek and then left me behind. I stood there for another few seconds.  
After thinking about what he said I disappeared into the night to tell my beloved prince a bedtime story.  
However Loki wasn't there when I entered his room.  
"Loki? Where are you?"  
Sometimes he hid under his bed when he was scared or didn't want to attend his swordsmanship training.  
I used my magic to let the bed float above the ground but there was nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Loki Odinson! Instantly come out of your obscure retreat!"  
I started panicking. Normally he would follow my command.  
I paused for a moment to settle my thoughts.  
Where's Loki? Did something happen to him? What if someone abducted him?  
"Loki!"  
I stormed off, my thoughts troubling me. I knew I shouldn't have let him go on his own. He's still so small in height and fragile.  
My mind already went through the worst case scenarios of what could've possibly happened to my little brother; all ending with my bloodstained hands.  
My feet automatically led me to my own chamber. I was about to open the door when I suddenly heard a noise from inside. I drew my dagger and entered.  
The silk curtains around my bed where still moving so I figured that the intruder would be there.  
I wrenched off the curtains, my dagger poised to attack.  
My body froze and my eyes widened in shock as I saw Loki sitting in front of me, holding something black in his arms.  
"Loki."  
I could only whisper. Tears formed in my eyes as I dropped the dagger on the floor.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He looked up to me, fear spreading across his face. I backed up to the wall on the opposite side of the room.  
"Lysa I'm sorry!"  
"I could've killed you... I could've killed you."  
I wrapped my arms around myself and slid down the wall.  
"I could have killed you Loki!!"  
The boy winced at my sudden loud voice causing him to drop the black thing. It screamed. Loki gasped and tried to grab it again but it was too late. It attacked me. It flew around my head, pulled my hair and before a bunch of guards came through the doors it scratched over my eyes. I cried out in pain and covered my face.  
The guards were closely followed by Odin, Thor and Frigga. While Odin walked over to his son, Frigga kneeled down beside me.  
"Lysandra are you alright?"  
I shook my head.  
I nearly murdered my little brother!  
"What happened darling? Let me see you!"  
I felt blood dripping down my chin. There was a burning ache all over my face and I couldn't see anything.  
"Get Thor and Loki away from here!"  
"Father I-"  
A buzzing pervaded me as Odin thrusted his spear into the floor. I heard nothing else until Odin leaned over. I noticed that he spoke to me but I couldn't quite understand him.  
I was a crying mess and it was a shame to be seen like that.  
"We will get you some help!"  
As the pain got worse and worse I eventually lost consciousness.  
☆☆☆  
"... after a while we got to a pond where we caught fish and where you showed us how to use a longbow. I enjoyed myself there... I would like you to take me to this pond again... Please Lysa wake up."  
Loki. He was near but yet so far away.  
"Is she still asleep?"  
I heard Thor's footsteps coming near me.  
"It's been two days now... What if she doesn't wake up again?"  
"You shouldn't say that. We both know that Lysandra is more powerful than she looks like besides she's our big sister. She can't just give up and leave us behind..."  
Thor's voice cracked.  
I felt two small but strong hands grasping my own. It was heartwarming that both of them cared so much about me.  
"Thor look! Lysa moved her hand!"  
He cried and it broke my heart knowing that I was the cause.  
I closed my fingers around theirs and put a bit pressure on. The silence weighed heavy on me. I needed their words to keep me in this state.  
"Please... say something..."  
"Lysa!"  
Both of them launched oneself on me and hugged me tightly. I was overjoyed to have them near me again.  
"I missed you ..."  
I kissed them lightly on the forehead. When I touched Loki's skin a cold shiver ran down my back. He worried about me regardless.  
"What's wrong, Loki?"  
"Why are your eyes closed?"  
I only realized now that my vision was black. It felt strange and I knew that something was wrong. When I opened my eyelids, I still couldn't see my brothers in front of me.  
"Lysa, you're eyes... they are completely white. What does that mean?"  
"Shall I get a healer?"  
A sad smile formed on my lips as I shook my head.  
"No, I'm blind. We can't do anything about it."  
"But Lysa! You can't see us! How are you going to teach us about magic or how to use a dagger correctly?!"  
I placed my hand on Loki's cheek and brushed away a tear.  
"I don't need my eyes to see you."  
He glomped me, burrying his face in my chest. While I patted Loki's back I asked Thor to get his father. He shut the doors when he left.  
"Loki, what were you doing in my room?"  
His breath stuck for a second.  
"I'm not mad and I won't punish you. I just want to know why you were there."  
"I-I-I found a raven on the floor! He was hurt and I thought I could bring him to you so that you can help him! I didn't mean to invade your privacy! I'm begging forgiveness!"  
"A raven?"  
I was quite astonished by this. An injured bird attacked me. If I couldn't even fend off a raven what was I doing here anyway?  
"Loki I'm not sure if I-"  
I took a deep breath, the words hurting in my throat.  
"If I'm still able to protect or to train you..."  
His aura changed. She became dark and cold. Loki's pain about my words was tangible. My heart shattered as he got up and left.  
"I'm sorry Lysa."  
If only I knew that these were the last words I would hear from my beloved prince in a long time.


	2. Dreams come true

For how long did I already lay here? 

I lost count of the days or months or years I've been confined to this bed that wasn't even mine and I stopped caring after I knew that my little brother wouldn't come to see me anymore. 

I didn't care about my health or my eyes. All I ever cared about disappeared into the darkness.   
Mother always avoided to talk about her mischievous child and even Thor who usually wouldn't shut up about his brother playing tricks on him didn't say anything related to Loki. It was as if he never existed in the first place.   
When I asked if he was alright they both usually changed the topic or told me that they had to leave since I needed rest but I knew that they were hiding something. I couldn't see with my eyes but I could still feel their auras change immediately. It even worked better than before. 

"Sister how do you feel today?" 

It must have been a long time. Thor's voice had changed a lot since my incident, as well as his aura. He was probably already grown up. 

"I wasn't able to watch..."

"What?"

I turned around not in the mood to talk to anyone. Thor sighed after a few minutes and left the infirmary leaving a bitter feeling on my tongue. 

Why wasn't he visiting me? Did I hurt him that much? 

I adjusted the blindfold that covered my eyes and tried to fall asleep but my inner demons kept me awake making up the worst scenarios about my beloved prince.  
I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to know what happened to him! I just wanted answers to my questions! 

"Lady Ly-" 

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" 

I muttered while pushing away the sheets to get out of this hell of a room. I was frustrated and angry. Mother and Thor thought I was too fragile to know, too unstable but that wasn't true! I could take more than I looked like. 

"But Lady Lysandra! You're not strong enough to get out of bed."

"Nonsense! If I want to leave, I will leave! Do you want me to tell Odin that you're smuggling things out of the palace? You'll lose your head."

I clicked my fingers and sent a little fireball her way which exploded with a silent poof right in front of her face. A loud gasp appeared from her direction. 

"Just go back to your dorm." 

She rushed out as I got up on shaky knees. I breathed heavily and had a hard time keeping me on my feet. Sure enough jumping out of bed after an eternity of not moving at all was a bad idea. Somehow I still managed to walk out of the infirmary without tripping once.

I made my way down the halls of Asgards palace, frantically searching for the king to have a talk with him. He would have to give me answers! There was no way I'd let him get away so easily like I did with mother.

"Where is Loki?"

As I entered the throne room I shouted out the question I always wanted an answer to but never got one.  
I knew Odin was in here. I could sense him sitting on his throne, watching my every move but not saying a single word. He waited until I stood in front of him, panting like I ran a few miles.  
I silently cursed the nurse for stating the truth about me not being strong enough. 

"Where is Loki?"

I repeated, my voice nearly cracking at the mention of his name. 

"He's here."

"Where? I can't see!" 

"Of course you can. You simply lost your eyesight not your abilities but you are too furious to notice."

What did that mean?  
I hated this. I hated him. Why did he have to speak in riddles?

"Listen closely." 

With that he got up and left me behind. In an instant I materialized a dagger and threw it at the place where Asgrads king sat only a few seconds ago. The sound of the metal piercing into the cold stone echoed in the vast hall as my knees gave way and I broke down onto the floor.

The hours passed as I sat in the middle of the throne room, crying because of my stupidity. How could I think that Odin would give me a clear answer? He never got straight to the point. However, I followed his words and listened.  
I blocked out all the unnecessary sounds- the howling wind, the voices of the guards, the clatter of the pots in the kitchen.  
I already wanted to give up when I suddenly heard someone calling out my nickname in the most heart breaking way. It sounded as if my name was a lifebelt the person tried to grasp.  
It took me a minute to realise that there was only one person to call me like that.

"Loki." 

I jumped up and stumbled into the direction the voice came from. With every step I took forward his voice got louder and more desperate. It made me sick hearing him like that.

"I'm on my way."

I kicked a door open and nearly fell down a stairway. A cold breeze brushed over my cheeks as I started to walk down, slowlier now.  
I

knew where I was but why was Loki down here?  
I slightly noticed a change in the atmosphere. It felt tensed and dark as if something truly evil was lurking in the darkness around me. But there was also a warm part mixed in between. It was like a candle leading me through the night. 

I eventually arrived at a dead end- I bumped into a wall I didn't sense was there. I frisked the wall, realizing that it was made of glass. I hesitated a second before knocking twice. Whatever was inside this glass prison it was good at hiding it's aura.

"H- hello?" 

Nothing. I knocked again this time with more power. Maybe the glass was too thick to hear someone as weak as me knocking on the outside or the thing inside didn't want to interact or it simply wasn't of asgardian nature.  
Suddenly a wave of pain and sadness flooded through my body and I quickly withdrew my hand as if I burnt myself.

"Why did you come here?"

His voice was hoarse as if he had screamed for god knows how long. I teared up and placed my hand on the wall again. 

"What have they done to you..."


End file.
